gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blaine-Brittany Relationship
The Blaine-Brittany Relationship, most commonly known as Blainttany, Braine, Blittany '''or The Sunshine Twins', is the current friendship between Blaine Anderson and Brittany Pierce. Although they are sometimes annoyed with each other, they still appear to maintain a friendship. Episodes Season Two Blame It on the Alcohol Blaine and Brittany first meet at Rachel's house party, though they have no on-screen interactions. Prom Queen Brittany did back-up for Blaine in ''I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You along with Tina. Season Three Pot o' Gold When Blaine performs Last Friday Night, Brittany joins him. On the line "There is a stranger in my bed..." they are on the floor with Blaine's hand around her. Brittany can be seen enjoying herself throughout the performance. Extraordinary Merry Christmas When Blaine enters the choir room, Brittany passes in front of him and he says "Hi." On My Way At Regionals, Blaine and Brittany are dance partners in Fly/I Believe I Can Fly. Saturday Night Glee-ver Brittany and Blaine had prepared You Should Be Dancing together with Mike, which they perform in the episode. Prom-asaurus Brittany is in charge of prom and she makes a list of rules, one of which was no hair gel. When she tells the New Directions, Blaine protests a little at the hair gel ban rule and Brittany proceeds to tell him she doesn't like his "looks." However, Blaine defies her and arrives at prom with hair gel in his hair. When Brittany approaches him and Kurt, he stands as still as a statue, hoping Brittany won't see him but of course she does. She tells him once again no hair gel and then he leaves to wash it out. Minutes later, Blaine returns, his hair all curly and wild. His hair was so different that Brittany mistakes him for someone else. She then apologizes and tells him he can wear the hair gel. Season Four The New Rachel Brittany and Blaine are first seen in the hallway when Jacob interviews them, asking "Who is the New Rachel?" and they both respond in unison "Me!." Next, they are in the choir room seated when self-proclaimed diva, Unique enters. Both of them eye Wade suspiciously. After, Brittany and Blaine along with Wade and Tina approach Artie, asking him to choose the "New Rachel," which he agrees to do. This is when the competition begins. Tina, Brittany, Blaine, and Wade begin to compete to see who's going to be the "New Rachel" and perform Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen for Artie. During Call Me Maybe, Blaine and Brittany can be seen fooling around, being playful with one another while having their best bitch mode switched on. At lunch Blaine and Brittany are seated beside each other while conversing with the rest of the New Directions and the popular kids. Later, they are at Lima Bean having coffee and talking. He asks her how Santana is doing and she replies saying, "She's good, she is just busy with cheerleading practice and, it's hard making out over Skype. You can't really scissor with a webcam." Back in the choir room, Artie chooses Blaine as the "New Rachel" and this does not sit well with Brittany. She lets this be known when they are having lunch together and Blaine tells her she "can't just decide not to sing anymore, we all need your voice" which she replies to, saying Blaine killed her heart song. At the end they sing Adele's Chasing Pavements with the New Directions. Britney 2.0 During a scene in which Brittany is talking alone, Blaine comes and asks her: "Brittany, who are you talking to?," she thinks she was doing a voice over. Blaine and Artie sing Boys/Boyfriend to make Brittany feel better; but it doesn't seem to work. Later, when Mr. Schuester is lecturing the glee club for lip syncing, Blaine replies to Will and says that they were just trying to help Brittany. Makeover In order to get over missing Kurt, Blaine starts to sign up for several school clubs and organizations, including Student Council President, where Brittany is also running again for a second year. Later at Blaine's locker, Brittany convinces him that he should have Sam as his running mate, and after a solid argument, agrees. At the debate, Blaine and Brittany discuss their own policies they would enforce as class president. In the end, Blaine wins, and at his celebration after party, Brittany congratulates the new president. The Break-Up Blaine and Brittany are seen at the beginning of the episode, at lunch sitting on the same table talking about "young love" and how easy things were when they started dating Santana and Kurt and they were still in high school. Dynamic Duets They dress as super-heroes; Brittany is the Human Brain and Blaine is Nightbird. Blaine invites Brittany to join his super hero club: Secret Society of Superheroes. During one of Glee club's meetings; Brittany notices that Blaine was missing, she says: "Guys, I don't smell raspberry hair gel, where's Blaine Warbler?," alerting the other members. Afterwards in the montage during Heroes, they are painting a wall, painting each other and laughing. Brittany also kisses Blaine on his cheek after she runs paint down his face. Girls (and Boys) on Film After Will announces the assignment, both of them come up with the idea that just because it's a girls vs. boys mash-up competition, it doesn't mean that New Directions can't sing some song from a movie together. They suggest that the New Directions should sing Shout and they sing this song as a duet with New Directions. When the songs ends, Artie comes up to them and asks them if they know that it wasn't even a mash-up. When he wheels away, Blaine and Brittany just look at each other and give each other a high-five. Guilty Pleasures Blaine announces Brittany's performance with the New Directions Girls. All or Nothing When Brittany returns she tells the club why she should have the solo, she mentions Blaine and tells him that he's shorter than the average lawn gnome. Later, during her goodbye speech, Brittany tells a teary-eyed Blaine that he is like a brother to her. Songs Duets Glee (shout).jpg|Shout (Girls (and Boys) on Film)|link=Shout Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You'' by The Black Kids. (Prom Queen) *''You Can't Stop the Beat'' from Hairspray. (The Purple Piano Project) *''Last Friday Night'' by Katy Perry. (Pot o' Gold) *''Fly/I Believe I Can Fly'' by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna/R. Kelly. (On My Way) *''Tongue Tied'' by GROUPLOVE. (Nationals) *''We Are the Champions'' by Queen. (Nationals) *''Boys/Boyfriend'' by Britney Spears/Justin Bieber. (Britney 2.0) *''Gimme More'' by Britney Spears. (Britney 2.0) *''Heroes'' by David Bowie. (Dynamic Duets) *''Some Nights'' by Fun. (Dynamic Duets) *''Just Can't Get Enough'' by Depeche Mode (I Do) *''Anything Could Happen'' by Ellie Goulding. (I Do) *''More Than Words '' by Extreme ''(Shooting Star) Trivia *They both have run and won Senior Class President: Brittany against Kurt in Season Three and Blaine against Brittany in Season Four. *Both of them have kissed Kurt. *They both had Cheerios back up dance in some of their solo performances. (It's Not Unusual, ''Hold It Against Me, Run the World (Girls), It's Time) *They both competed to be "The New Rachel" along with Tina and Unique, Blaine won and Brittany got second place. (She calls herself the Vice-Rachel of the Glee Club) *Both of their characters started off as recurring for one season, and then were promoted to main the next. *Darren Criss used to have a crush on Heather Morris. *Both have/had romantic interests for Sam. *Both are/have been captains of the Cheerios. *Both had some kind of relationship with Kurt. Gallery Blainttany.gif Tumblr_mb3utohg691raamr0o1_250.gif Blainttanydance.gif tumblr_m5zpfuIc0n1qfgg1ao8_250.gif Tumblr_maczdkEbne1qdb716o4_250.gif Sam,britt,blaine,kurt.png Blainttany0.gif Brittana and anderberry christmas.gif Tumblr_maeag6fI6g1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2jho47R7N1qa5w9eo2_r1_250.gif Tumblr_maeag6fI6g1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif Tumblr_maeag6fI6g1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_maemt8Vkef1r4a4u3o5_r1_250.gif Glee_4042.jpg Tumblr_macgmezcil1qg2judo3_500.gif Blainttany1.gif Blainttany2.gif 231896396_640.jpg Blainttanysong.gif Blaine Brittany 2.gif Blaine brittany.gif Blainttanytalk1.gif tumblr_mbjmmkH8EQ1rd6e1mo2_250.gif Blainttanytalk2.gif Blainttanytalk3.gif Blainttanytalk4.gif Tumblr_maolsj1znO1qahpupo2_250.gif blainebritt.jpg blainebritt2.jpg Blainttanylol.gif Tumblr_mdx9joVkjC1qd1240o5_r1_250.gif Tumblr maivfmOxnt1qfgg1ao2 r1 250.gif Tumblr_maivfmOxnt1qfgg1ao4_r1_250.gif Blainebitt88.png Tumblr ma1j60MfyT1r83lm5o5 250.gif Tumblr maemt8Vkef1r4a4u3o9 r1 250.gif Tumblr ma1j60MfyT1r83lm5o3 250.gif Tumblr m31q9le5Cu1qcbthco1 250.gif Tumblr m9wgs9hiIo1qikx44.jpg Tumblr maemt8Vkef1r4a4u3o10 r1 250.gif Tumblr maemt8Vkef1r4a4u3o11 r1 250.gif Tumblr maj9jdQr9s1qf8a63o3 250.gif Tumblr maj9jdQr9s1qf8a63o4 250.gif Tumblr maplzfL4H81qiizz8o4 250.gif Tumblr maplzfL4H81qiizz8o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr maplzfL4H81qiizz8o7 r1 250.gif tumblr_madfgvwg3o1qahpupo1_500.png tumblr_macqopKgcj1qd6sgco3_250.gif tumblr_maemt8Vkef1r4a4u3o1_250.gif tumblr_macqopKgcj1qd6sgco3_250.gif tumblr_ma1j60MfyT1r83lm5o6_250.gif tumblr_macqopKgcj1qd6sgco5_250.gif tumblr_macqopKgcj1qd6sgco6_250.gif tumblr_madcg6e5p81qahpupo1_500.gif tumblr_maemt8Vkef1r4a4u3o2_250.gif tumblr_maemt8Vkef1r4a4u3o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_maemt8Vkef1r4a4u3o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_maj9jdQr9s1qf8a63o1_250.gif tumblr_lwqp6nYqMC1qa5w9eo5_250.gif tumblr_lwqp6nYqMC1qa5w9eo8_250.gif tumblr_lwqp6nYqMC1qa5w9eo9_250.gif tumblr_lzgeawfaaE1qa1xogo1_500.gif tumblr_lztf54B3HS1qa5w9eo3_250.gif tumblr_mad3nxgCZQ1rul76g.gif tumblr_m9bkzy5QK91r7fnpto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nuniY3Bm1qm6k2po1_r1_500.png glee402img011.jpg glee-blaine-kurt-brittany-573x312.jpg glee_320x240.jpg c6c22af2-dac3-43ef-b355-f743bd3dbbec.png Britney and Blaine .jpg 5800841015092253563704455-978317968179654494.jpg 081612glee1.jpg 407af606895e11e1b10e1231381-1010521614819975996.jpg tumblr_maq8nqHBZB1qa5w9eo2_250.gif tumblr_maq8nqHBZB1qa5w9eo8_250.gif Braine.png Glee.401.hdtv-lol 136.jpg Fightingblainttany.gif Sunshine kiss.png 5shout.gif 4shout.gif 3shout.gif 1shout.gif 2shout.gif Shrugs blainttany.png Hifive blainttany.png ThesecutiesShout Blainttany.gif Shout Blainttany Braine.gif Evensofter.gif Hahahha thisiscute blaine britt.gif Alitbitsofternow blainttany.gif Ilovetheirfriendship Shout braine blainttany.gif Braine speak with the other.jpg Shrugs - blainttany.gif Sad blainttany.gif Highfive - blainttany.gif Loveshack braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif Talk - blainttany.gif Beforeshout!blainttany.gif Gimmemore braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif tumblr_mihm95BmRq1qdb716o1_250.gif tumblr_mihm95BmRq1qdb716o3_250.gif Glee-Released-Full-Version--Call-Me-Maybe-.aspx.png tumblr_mmkn2gQRNs1rlylr1o8_2500.gif blaine and brittany.png Dance or whatever they are doing braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif Aww adorbs braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif Humanbraine braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif Theymisskurtandsantana so much im sad now- -blainttany.gif Makeover presidency braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif Voice - braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif Cuties hahahha jumping braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif Lol is that dancing or what shout braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif Lolbrittany'sface braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif Jbsong braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif Blainelookingatbritt braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif Blainelikesmycuplol braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif 10braine.gif 9braine.gif 8braine.gif 7braine.gif 6braine.gif 5braine.gif 4braine.gif 3braine.gif 2braine.gif 1braine.gif Tumblr mqnr78pMOo1qk3tk3o6 250.gif Tumblr mqnr78pMOo1qk3tk3o5 250.gif Tumblr mqnr78pMOo1qk3tk3o1 250.gif Tumblr mqnr78pMOo1qk3tk3o4 250.gif Tumblr mqnr78pMOo1qk3tk3o3 250.gif Tumblr mqnr78pMOo1qk3tk3o2 250.gif Brittandblainehug.gif gleecap_1brittandblaine.jpg Tumblr mxukzpl94N1qd5s0eo3 r1 250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships